


Tsukishima, Son of ???

by Mae_Grayson



Series: Haikyuu Demigods [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima is a demigod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_Grayson/pseuds/Mae_Grayson
Summary: All Tsukishima wanted was to go to school.He didn't ask to be stalked and attacked by some weird substitute teacher, or to be taken to some stupid American camp.It was all so stupid.And if only that stupid orange haired kid would leave him alone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Haikyuu Demigods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Tsukishima, Son of ???

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to part 2.
> 
> So far the demigods we have are:  
> Hinata-Son of Hades  
> Akaashi-Son of Ares
> 
> More will be revealed in this part!  
> And yes... Volleyball will be included in this series later on.

“Kei, welcome home. How was school today?” His mom questioned with a smile. 

Her son didn’t give a smile back, “Fine.”

His mom bit her lip, “Okay. Akiteru is out back if you want to play with him?”

“No, I’m fine.” He says as he finishes taking off his shoes.

However, before she turned around she saw him stop and check over all of his surroundings, twice. 

“Kei?”

His head snapped back over, “I thought I saw something.”

He walked up the stairs.

======================================

When they all sat down at dinner, Kei made sure to position himself so that he was able to see through all of the windows in the room. While it wasn’t his normal seat at the table, he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

At school their teacher was out sick, and their substitute wouldn’t take his eyes off of him the entire day.

Even at lunch, when he was sitting with his friend Yamaguchi, he could have sworn that he saw the teacher over by the tree. 

And while he knew it was illogical, he couldn’t help but feel like someone was following him on the walk home. 

“Sweetie, is everything okay?” His mom asked as she noticed the change in seating.

Kei pushed up his glasses and nodded, focusing on his food for a change. His brother and mom talked mindlessly in the background, but his mind just kept going back to the teacher.

Whatever. It’s not like he’d be back tomorrow. 

======================================

The teacher was back the next day.

Once again, Tsukishima could feel his eyes on him throughout each lesson. So when lunch came along, he had told his friend Yamaguchi that he wanted to eat inside the classroom instead.

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow at him, “Um, Tsukki are you sure? I know you aren’t a big fan of the other students.”

“Whatever.” He said as he pulled out his lunch and Yamaguchi took a seat in front of him.

However, when Tsukishima looked up at his friend, he was met with his teacher's eyes instead gazing directly at him from behind his desk. 

Tsukishima closed his lunch and got up, “Bathroom,” he mumbled before quickly exiting the classroom.

He didn’t go to the bathroom, instead he made his way outside and to the front of the school, where the windows of his classroom couldn’t see. 

Letting himself take a breath, he tried to convince himself that he was just imagining it. He wasn’t crazy and there was no way that the teacher was that interested in him.

But when he calmed down enough and turned around, the teacher was right beside him.

“You know, it’s not polite to cause trouble for your teachers.” He sneered, “I should teach you a lesson.”

The bell rang out, “I have to get to class,” Tsukishima tried as he went to walk into the school. 

When Tsukishima heard rustling, he thought the crazed teacher was just chasing after him. He wasn’t expecting something to pierce his shoulder, causing immense pain. 

He felt his knees buckle underneath him, the pain was too much to bear so he fell to the floor. He knew he needed to push himself up and run, but the second he tried to do so, he fell right back down.

Turning his head, he no longer saw his teacher. Instead there was a lion with his teachers face, and a tail resembling what looked to be a scorpion.

But that’d be crazy. He was clearly just imagining things from the pain. 

He isn’t sure how much time passes as he lays writhing in the grass, but the next thing he knew there was a black haired boy standing over him, trying to get his attention.

Tsukishima went to open his mouth, but was once again hit with a wave of pain from his shoulder.

“ Damn it, I was late. ” The boy says as he reaches into his coat pocket to pull out a ziplock bag of what looked to be jello. 

He takes out a square and puts it up to Tsukishima’s mouth, “ Eat this. ”

Tsukishima was a good student, he paid attention in classes. Sure it wasn’t easy, he was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia pretty early on, but he forced himself to put in extra work so he wouldn’t be behind.

That being said, he was able to understand a few english phrases, so he knew the boy had said to eat the jello square.

He had enough common sense to realize that the food could be laced with several different types of harmful substances, but with the amount of pain he was in, he figured he would die long before the drugs even set in.

So he ate the jello and slowly he felt the pain fade away, and even the blood stopped flowing from his shoulder.

After a minute he sat up.

The black haired boy looked relieved, “ Are you in any pain? ”

Tsukishima thought about what he said for a moment before answering, “ No pain. ”

The boy raised an eyebrow, “ You speak english? ”

After a second he responded, “ Little bit. ”

“ Good. You need to come with me. ”

Tsukishima snorted, after the whole fiasco some random teenager wanted him to just walk away with him? Hard pass.

“ No .”

The teen glared, “ Do you want to die? ”

Tsukishima looked back, “ Will you kill me? ”

“ No .”

The two stared at each other, neither willing to budge. The late bell rang and Tsukishima got up to go back to class, trying to forget about whatever the hell he just hallucinated. 

The teen let out a huff and ran at the kid, dragging him into the large shadow made by the tree. And the next thing he knew the two were standing in front of a sign in which the only word Tsukishima could read was ‘camp.’

======================================

Tsukishima was quite good at masking his emotions. Despite the earlier events where he let that mask slip, he was determined not to let it again. Besides, the whole ‘camp’ for demigods just seemed lame in his opinion. 

He didn’t let it slip when he met the director, Chiron, who was a centar. Or, when he learned that he was attacked by a manticore. Or when he was placed in a cramped cabin with a bunch of people who only spoke english.

He was just sitting on his given blanket on the floor, ignoring the others around him. However, when two identical campers came up to him, he glared.

“Oi, we heard ya came from Japan.” The one on the right said, “What part?”

Tsukishima didn’t even look them in the eye, “Does it matter?”

The boy scoffed, “Whatever, we’re just tryna be friendly, ya know? Not many campers here speak Japanese.”

Tsukishima stayed quiet for another moment, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he knew they were right.

“Miyagi.”

“Cool. We’re from Hyogo.” He nods his head over to a short kid playing with what appeared to be a DS, “That’s Kenma, he lives in Tokyo.”

The guy continues, “I think Hinata said he was from Miyagi as well, and Akaashi?”

The twin on the left shakes his head, “Nah, Ushijima is from Miyagi, Akaashi is Tokyo.”

“Ah, that’s right.” He looks back down at Tsukishima, “Anyways, I’m Miya Atsumu, and that’s Osamu. We’re both children of Hermes.”

He rolls his eyes, “Tsukishima.”

“Ah, so you’re unclaimed like Kenma. Must suck.”

Osamu slapped his brother in the back of the head, “He just got here. Of course he’d be unclaimed.”

Tsukishima sat there as the brothers argued. It was so uncool to sit in a crowded cabin just waiting for whenever his godly parent decided it would be convenient to finally claim him. Who knew how long that would take. 

After Chiron had shown him the orientation video, he was allowed to use the phone to call his mom. That way she knew he was okay after just up and disappearing from school. 

It was only a few days before winter break, so he wasn’t missing much school. He was also missing out on celebrating the New Year with his mom and brother, and his new friend Yamaguchi. But that stuff was lame anyway so why should he care?

======================================

He found out who Hinata was pretty quickly, the orange haired kid was kind of hard to miss around camp. But with the amount of energy he seemed to have, Tsukishima didn’t want anything to do with him. 

The twins forced him to accompany them to their english lessons, which were taught by none other than the annoying kid, Hinata.

Tsukishima had no idea why this kid was in charge of teaching them all english, he was extremely short and looked to be no older than nine. (He later found out that he was eleven, the same age as Tsukishima). But, the kid knew both english and Japanese pretty well, so he couldn’t really blame the camp.

======================================

Kenma was claimed the next week, a child of Hephaestus.

He moved out of the Hermes Cabin shortly after.

======================================

Tsukishima’s days at the camp were pretty uneventful by the time New Years rolled around. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was the package that was on his blanket that day. 

It was a gift from his mom, or more specifically a gift from his dad that was sent by his mom. 

It was a pair of what looked to be air pods.

Of course, his dad couldn’t spare thirty seconds to claim him but dropping off a useless gift was apparently somehow better.

He left the box closed for the rest of the day. 

======================================

Tsukishima knew he was slowly losing grip on his emotionless mask, but he was getting angry. 

He’d been there for just under a month, making him miss three weeks of school for no reason. He was forced to go to those stupid english lessons with some stupid kid and hear his stupid voice for way too long. He didn’t care if he was a demigod and needed to be at camp for his own safety. If his own father didn’t care enough about him, then why was he even there?

He glared at the box from his mom.

The rest of the cabin was empty since dinner was going on, but he couldn’t be bothered to go. 

With no one around he let his mask slip for a moment as he picked up the box and threw it at the wall. It landed where Kenma’s bed used to be. 

The AirPods fell out. 

Tsukishima hoped that they broke.

======================================

A few minutes later the door to the Hermes Cabin opened, revealing the annoying orange haired kid.

“Hey Tsukishima, how come you aren’t at dinner?” Hinata asked, making his way over.

Tsukishima just glared, “Who cares.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow, “Lots of people.”

“Why are you even here, at this camp? You stay all year round, right? The stupid twins went back to school, even Kenma did. So why are you still here?” 

Hinata opened his mouth, but Tsukishima wasn’t done, “This place sucks, it’s filled with kids whose parents don’t want them so they throw them all into this hell hole. And they all just expect us to wait around for a moment that might never come.” He let out a hollow laugh, “That’s why you’re here right?”

Hinata just turned around and quickly left the cabin.

Neither returned to dinner that night.

======================================

Tsukishima knew the others would be returning soon so he went to go pick up the stupid headphones. 

They felt too light, and he scoffed. His father couldn’t even bother to get him the real deal.

He popped the small container open to see if he could sell them for any kind of money, but he wasn’t met with headphones.

When he opened the AirPods, the container became a celestial bronze sword. 

To make matters better, his whole cabin decided to walk in at that point and were staring above his head.

He’d been claimed. 

======================================

Chiron eventually came around to see why everyone was just crowded around the Hermes Cabin, when he noticed what was going on. 

“Tsukishima Kei, Son of Zeus.”

======================================

After being claimed, Tsukishima booked a flight back to Miyagi. 

He had a weapon, and enough basic skills not to die, he didn’t see why he had to be there anymore. 

======================================

The rest of the school year went smoothly for Tsukishima, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he actually wanted to go back to camp for summer vacation.

He could admit that the capture the flag games were fun, and he could admit that he tolerated the few campers he talked to. 

The Athena cabin was his favorite, it was normally quiet and there were always shelves of books just waiting to be read. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his own cabin, but going from a crowded overfilled one to being alone--it was weirder than he’d like to admit. 

He could understand why Hinata was always following people around all day, spending as little time in his cabin as possible.

Whatever, it didn’t mean he liked the kid. 

On top of his normal studies, Tsukishima decided to work on his english at the same time. However, when his mom asked, it was only because he didn’t want to be held back by the language barrier.

It definitely wasn't to fit in better.

======================================

When Tsukishima arrived at camp that summer, he really didn’t have anything to do besides go straight to the Zeus Cabin. Besides, it wasn’t like there was anyone he wanted to see.

But…

Eventually he forced himself out and up to the Hades Cabin, finding himself knocking on the door.

He was met with tufts of orange hair, and watched as Hinata yawned. He had forgotten that it was still barely seven in the morning. 

When neither had said anything, Hinata motioned for him to come inside and shut the door behind them. 

Hinata sits down in his unmade bed and still in his pajamas, and Tsukishima takes a seat on the other one. 

“Why are you a year rounder?” Tsukishima asks.

Hinata let out a hollow laugh, “Because my parents don’t care about me, just like you said. They haven’t even seen me since I left and it’s not like there is an open investigation about where I went.”

“I didn’t mean it, I was just angry.” Tsukishima tried, he couldn’t look Hinata in the eye.

“It’s fine. We all go through the same anger of being unclaimed.”

“How long did it take you?”

At that Hinata let out a real laugh, “Well, I mean I never technically was claimed? I more of just did something stupid and it turned out that it was something only Hades kids could do.”

Tsukishima scoffed, “That’s not surprising.”

“But I think it was around three months or so.” Hinata says, “I can’t complain too much now though.”

Tsukishima looked at him.

“I mean, it gave me time to learn english, I didn’t know any when I first came to camp. Plus I got to meet all of Nico’s friends, which was pretty cool.” Hinata smiled.

“Nico?” He asked.

“Oh yeah! He’s a child of Hades too, he helped out a bunch of the famous demigods. I got to meet Percy, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth!” He continued, “Percy was actually the one who taught me to fight.”

On the inside, Tsukishima was jealous. Despite only being there a month, he had heard the stories of the previous wars.

However, he just said, “Huh.”

“Yeah! We could spar one day if you want.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh come on! It’d be fun!”

“Pass.”

======================================

Hinata did eventually succeed in getting Tsukishima to spar with him, and it eventually became a regular thing until Tsukishima left to go back to school. 

But he’d be back during winter break, and even though he’ll never say it out loud, he looked forward to seeing Hinata again.

Most of the time the two were alone in their cabins, and very few people could understand that. Sometimes it was nice just to have that little bit of company. 

Even if that company was a human tangerine.

**BONUS:**

Nico groaned as he entered the Hades Cabin, why was he always the one to be sent to Japan? 

Will chuckled as he watched his boyfriend face plant into the pillows, “Oh come on, Nico. Everything turned out fine.”

Nico said something into the pillow.

“Try again, stupid.”

He lifts his face up just enough to speak, “I had to see that stupid teacher again, the one that attacked me back in military school!”

Will raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Nico rolled over, “When Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, had found me at military school one teacher, Dr. Thorn, ended up being a manticore.” He paused, “This one had the same stupid face.”

Will just chuckled and kissed him on the head, “I swear you have worse luck than Percy.”

“I’m never going back to Japan.” Nico says as he flops back over into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> -Mae


End file.
